


space song

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a drabble about two boys in love, a little talk about the existentialism of the 21st century, sitting on rooftops and staring at the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in the universe, we are just but a speck of dust. everything happens so much, so fast. we lose ourselves in the moment, lose ourselves, lose our footing, lose our way.in the moonlight, we are born again. under the stars, we are found.// dnf sitting on the roof in the middle of the night, watching the stars and falling in love
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	space song

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is literally just a stupid drabble that i did in half an hour and i didn't even bother to write it with proper capital letters. here's a piece of my brain that has smoothened out listening to space song by beach house on loop for 7 hours.

dream leaves the party behind him, sneaking up the staircase. nobody notices, nobody sees; everyone’s wrapped up in their own worlds, talking, laughing, dancing. the lights slip into a dreamy blue colour, flooding the crowded living room as the night slowly fades away, the moon hung high in the sky.

the gentle beat of the song syncs with his footsteps as he takes the stairs two at a time, pushing past kissing couples and sloshing drinks. it’s not that he didn’t like the parties- he loved them, most of the time. 

but today, his mind is clouded, hazy thoughts barely making their way to the forefront of his conscious thought. he wants out; out of the loud chattering, the hollering yells, the smokey atmosphere of teenage love. up he goes, into a room, and steadily out the window.

he’s been in sam’s house enough times to know there’s a ledge outside his window, one that’s easily accessible to climb out into, but not as easy to get back in. he doesn’t care. he’s driven by the incessant pounding of his head, the growing need to be alone in the moonlight. he pushes the window up, making sure it doesn’t fall and lock him out in the chilly spring night. his bare feet make acquaintance with the dusty floor of the ledge, shuffling quietly to the edge. 

behind him, he can hear the muffled cacophony of the party, still raging strong at 3 a.m. he breathes slowly, steadying his irregular heartbeat, feeling the night sting his lungs. the air is crisp and cool and fresh, and he relishes in it. 

the wind rustles through the trees, leaves dancing with the familiar shadows. the world is so silent at this time of the night. he looks out beyond the row of houses- some rooms glow with a homely orange. some houses look eerily abandoned, dilapidated. some houses are alive, some houses are burning with the weight of the world.

he’s spent many evenings here, at this exact spot, surrounded by his friends. nick would be beside him, cracking joke after joke, and karl peacefully sat next to him, leaning his tired head on nick’s shoulder. sam would be silent, watching the sun set, the pink and purple hues pulled into streaky navy as the light of the world began to burn, began to turn to ash. alex would watch from his spot in the window, something about being too afraid to dangle his feet off the edge. 

george would be on dream’s other side, quietly humming a soft melody that only the two of them recognised. they would hold hands and sit close to one another, knees bumping, shoulders touching. dream lived for moments like that, fleeting memories of their chanced encounters, the steady tension when everyone else clambered back through the window, and left the two of them on the roof, watching the stars glitter in the obsidian night sky. 

“i thought i’d find you here,” he hears from behind him. he turns around to see george leaning his body out the window, the tinkling winds carding through his hair, long and shaggy. “can i join you?”

dream smiles softly. “of course.”

george climbs with untilted grace out of the window, his knees bending to land. he takes up the spot next to dream, and it’s like every other time. they sit together in comfortable silence, listening half-heartedly to the muffled melody from downstairs.

“tired of the party?” george breaks the silence. he glances over at dream, and dream can see the way his cheeks have started to redden in the chill, his nose dusted a light pink. his eyes glitter in the moonlight, and dream wants to look at him forever. 

“something like that,” he murmurs, hand reaching out to take george’s hand in his. “i needed some space.”

george smiles, his free hand stretching out to the sky. “here,” he giggles, gesturing towards the vast sky, stories told in constellations, clusters of glimmering white laying beyond them. “have some space.”

they laugh together in quiet chuckles. dream looks out into the sky, letting his legs dangle freely over the ledge. here, he feels safe. here, he feels warm. here, next to george, he watches the stars, admires the moon. here, he wants to stay.

“everything feels like too much sometimes,” he mumbles softly. “you know? some days it feels like everything is just happening so fast, and i’m powerless to stop it.”

george nods quietly. “i know the feeling,” he whispers, leaning his head onto dream’s shoulder. “i feel like that all the time.”

dream rubs his thumb in the webbed skin between george’s pointer finger and thumb, soft skin meeting calloused fingertips. “i wish i could take that away from us. i wish i could buy a really tall ladder and just climb to the moon, and we could sit there and watch the world spin.” 

“that would be nice,” george breathes. “to watch the world go on, watch everybody love and live and talk and breathe, and not have to be part of it.”

“just for a little while.” dream says.

“just for a little while,” george echoes.

they sigh together into the moonlight, watching as greying clouds roll lazily through the horizon. the breeze is gentle upon both of them, like a blessing, like a prayer kissing their singed skin. they sit together for a while, in silence, like they shared the same thoughts, like they were one soul in two bodies. 

dream’s asked himself before, am i in love? am i in love with amber eyes and pale skin and high cheekbones, am i in love with soft voices and gentle hands? am i in love with the way he laughs, am i in love with the way he reads? am i in love with the way he makes me feel?

george’s asked himself before, am i in love? am i in love with the brevity of his words, his courageous hands and his fierce passion? am i in love with the way his hands are so much bigger than mine, am i in love with his eyes? am i in love with the way he makes me feel?

together, they are swallowed by darkness, silver beaches and white caps lulling them into a heaven made for them. they love in a way that speaks, soul to soul. they love in a way that burns small but steady, a candlewick in the darkness, never burning out. they stay alive with each other, arms threaded behind their backs, intertwining them at the waist. they are one, in the way the live, in the way they love. they tread peaceful waters, and walk into the sunset, a sort of ease laid over their quiet hearts. 

the party below them starts to die, no more yelling or hollering, but gentle whispers carried into the night. the song fades out, and when it starts back again, dream revels in its familiarity.

_it was late at night, you held on tight._

“george,” he whispers. “it’s our song.” 

_from an empty seat, a flash of light._

they hum together, swaying softly to the music, listening contentedly as they stare into the world.

_it will take a while, to make you smile._

the world stares back.

_somewhere in these eyes, i’m on your side._

“can i kiss you?” 

dream blinks, glancing down at the smaller boy next to him. george looks back up at him, fearful adoration swathed in his eyes, the poignant question fresh on his lips. they lose themselves in their gaze, and dream feels himself being pulled into george’s gravity. 

he lets his lips respond, warm and timid lips pressing together in a small kiss. they breathe into each other’s comfort, and melt into their connection.

dream’s hand comes up to cup george’s cheek, pressing his adoration deeper into his mouth, letting his love bleed into his touches. he carves out his heart and serves it on a dish for george, open, wounded, vulnerable. 

_fall back into place._

george responds, his breath hot, his hands coming up to wrap dream’s tense jaw. they relax into each other, the barely-there taste of alcohol sweet on dream’s tongue. george lets dream push, lets him in, neglected gates creaking open with the gentleness of their love.

_fall back into place._

they live and they love in this moment, bathed in glorious starlight, the steady beat of the party faded into the back of their minds. they burn together, dripping wax on the concrete ledge, hands touching everywhere, and they lose themselves to find each other.

it’s a new day.

it’s a new world.

they part with a gasp for breath. george smiles at dream with the warmth of heaven, and dream smiles back with the peace of the universe. they don’t speak, they don’t say anything, because the intertwining of their hands, the melding of their souls; they speak enough.

 _i love you_.

the universe shrouds itself in its night sky, and together, they stare into its abyss. for the first time in a long time, they feel unburdened, unweighted. they are free in the here and now, liberated by unspoken words and the wind that carries them. 

_what makes this fragile world go round?_

_were you ever lost?_

_was she ever found?_

dream looks over at george. he watches his wide eyes paint the sky with his gaze, and he falls in love. 

_fall_

_back_

_into_

_place._

**Author's Note:**

> all my love
> 
> [space song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCIGciNcCbU)


End file.
